New Beginnings
by Gwevin for Eternity
Summary: Set after 'Many Happy Returns'. What will Gwen say when she manages to corner Kevin?


"You were engaged and you didn't think to tell me?!" she shrieked.

Here it was. The inevitable row lurking behind Kevin's foolishness. She was standing in his new front room, her skin pale and worn but her expression twisted and furious.

"It wasn't even a thing, okay? Don't stress about it!"

He didn't really see her problem. As long as he didn't actually love the tetramand princess then the engagement shouldn't be a worry to her. It was just a load of legal schmegal.

"Not even a thing?! Kevin, you had a fiancé! And worse, you used poor princess Looma just to get a car!"

She'd kept her cool whilst with Ben and Rook, and she'd even managed to cope through class, but now he was here and acting so nonchalantly cool about the whole thing, she knew she had to get it out.

"Why are you worrying about her? You saw what a destructive alien she is!"

"That's just the way of her people! She was going to marry you and you ran off!"

He closed his mind off for a second, trying to piece everything together.

"...and all that time I spent with you, thinking about you, driving around in you car with you... Oh Kevin, you make me sick!" she yelled.

He was starting to see what she was getting at. She was a caring person and she couldn't help that, yet still he struggled to see how the past was affected by this whole thing.

"C'mon, Gwen, none of that matters now! What matters is that I'm with you and that's who I want to be with."

"Are you still with me?" she questioned him. Her blood ran hot as the sun inside her, and her rage was spreading like wildfire.

His eyes widened and the color drained from his face.

"What? Of course I am, Gwen! Wha... wha... why would you say that?"

"I dunno, Kevin. When one person's in a relationship and they find the other has been engaged behind their back that usually signals the end of their relationship." She couldn't believe the words she was saying but it made sense at the time, and it helped to wound him deeply. It was a grim kind of comfort.

He took a few steps towards her, shaking.

"But... But it's not like that. It's not like that, Gwen."

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It wasn't an affair... It's not an issue of love..."

She knocked his hands off of her, fuming.

"This is pathetic, Kevin. I don't know why I even put up with you! I set myself up just to be let down!"

"Gwen...-"

"Don't even say my name!" she roared.

She closed her eyes, feeling herself slip into her Anodite form. Adrenaline pulsed through her body and fury worked with it, igniting the power inside her.

Kevin was knocked back as a wave of mana flew into him. Gwen produced large swirling pink orbs in her hands, lifting her feet off the floor as she floated in the air between them. Quicker than her racing heartbeat, Gwen directed the orbs towards Kevin's corner.

He ducked, but no sooner than he did he realised she wasn't aiming for him.

She was aiming for the four walls around him.

And the pictures hanging on them.

And the ceiling and floor and everything that they contained.

She spun around the room, flinging mana in all directions. With each blast she became less angry, and with each blast she became more aware of what she was doing.

After a minute straight of shooting at everything, she slid back into her human body and melted onto the floor, sobbing. Only when she trusted herself to open her eyes again did she see the level of destruction she had caused.

One wall had two big dents in it, another had three. A poster of a car lay torn to pieces on the floor next to a framed certificate of some sort, the glass now shattered, the wood of the frame snapped.

Half a side of cream carpet was scorched to smithereens, the other side just 'lightly toasted'. Crumbs of burnt flooring and broken plaster decorated this new masterpiece, adding to the calamity.

Kevin crawled over to her, wrapping his arms around her small, hunched over body.

"Kevin... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." she cried out.

He stroked her back.  
"Hey, I deserved it. At least I know not to get on your bad side again, huh?" he chuckled.

"I just... I was just so mad... That you could do that to me..."

"Shh now," he soothed her. "I know. I'm sorry too. I am an awful boyfriend. Like you said, I let you down."

She shook her head, wanting to correct him, but by this point she was sobbing too hard to talk so she just nuzzled into him.

He held her tighter, responding to her with feeling. Looking around the room he tried not to laugh out loud. He'd always wanted something there to always remind him of Gwen. Now whenever he walked into his front room there'd be no forgetting this fiery redhead.

Time passed whilst the question burnt a hole in Kevin's heart. Finally, he managed to pull the words out of his throat to ask her.

"Gwen... We're not really over, are we?"

Her eyes flickered upwards, panic-stricken.

"No! No..."

She heard him exhale deeply, and felt his entire body relax.

"Just promise me you'll never do that to me again," she sighed.

"Never," he nodded.

Her lips met his and it may as well have been the explosion creating the start of the earth for the dynamic feeling that rose inside the both of them.

New beginnings. That's what that kiss was for.

And it was only the start.


End file.
